The Arranged Mating
by ninjawolf160
Summary: Six year old Gon was happy to know that his absent father was finally coming to visit him. However, he did not expect his father to tell him that he was going to be engaged to the Zoldyck family's heir.
1. characters

Terms & Phrases

Alphas: The more dominant half of a bond. When mating, a knot forms at the base of its penis ensure pregnancy in its mate.

Alpha-beta: Pseudo alpha, who is actually a beta but has establish the alpha rank in its mating. When mating a knot will form although much smaller than an alpha's knot. But it assures a 60% higher rate of mating. Although a Pseudo alpha, it's still a beta and is weaker to an alpha's aura.

Betas: A beta is in between an alpha and an omega. It's weaker than an alpha but not as weak to be an omega. However through mating a beta can take either roll of the alpha (but only for another beta or omega) or the role of an omega for an alpha or another beta. It is a switch and can emit both alpha or omega pheromone. However their pheromones aren't completely alpha or completely omega and will always have a tinge of beta pheromones.

Omega-Beta: A beta who has taken on the role of an omega for an alpha. Their bodies adapt to carry babies, however the odds of impregnating them is much higher than an omega. For male beta's their is a 30% chance of a actual conception, and 40% chance of the pregnancy going full term. However Female beta's have a 45% chance of conception and a 60% chance of their pregnancy going full term.

Omegas: Pretty much considered the lowest ranked people in the world. They have the ability to carry a child at full term. This is possible for both males and female omegas. An alpha's aura often has a rather unpleasant effect on omegas, often making them weaker and obedient. Some alpha's have stronger auras then others.

Omea/Oma/Omae/Dam: Omega parent

Bema/Bemea/Dam: Beta parent (Parent that carried)

Apha/Apah/Sire: Alpha parent

Bepha/Bepah/Sire: Beta parent (Parent that sired)

Characters

Alphas

Illumi Zoldyck

Age:16-30 years old

Gender: male

Status: alpha

Mate: none

Family: Zeno (Grandfather) Silva & Kikyo (Parents) Killua, Milluki, Alluka, Kalluto (Siblings)

Killua Zoldyck

Age: 4-18 years old

Gender: Male

Status: Alpha

Mate: Gon

Family: Zeno (Grandfather) Silva & Kikyo (Parents) Illumi, Milluki, Alluka, Kalluto (Siblings)

Zeno Zoldyck

Age: 59-73 years old

Gender: Male

Status: Alpha

Mate: Unknown

Family: Silva (Offspring) Kikyo (Daughter in law) Illumi, Killua, Milluki, Alluka, Kalluto (Grandchildren)

Silva Zoldyck

Age: 38-52 years old

Gender: male

Status: Alpha

Mate: Kikyo

Family: Zeno (father) Illumi, Killua, Milluki, Alluka, Kalluto (Offspring)

Ging Freecss

Age: 24-38 years old

Gender: male

Status: Alpha

Mate: Kite

Family: Mito (cousin) Gon (Offspring)

Betas

Leorio Paradinight

Age: 19-25 years old

Gender: male

Status: Alpha-Beta

Mate: Kurapika

Family: Unknown

(All Zoldyck Servants are betas)

Omega

Alluka Zoldyck

Age: 3 -17 years old

Gender: Male To Female Transgender

Status: Alpha

Mate: None

Family: Zeno (Grandfather) Silva & Kikyo (Parents) Illumi, Milluki, Killua, Kalluto (Siblings)

Kite Freeces

Age: 19 - 33

Gender: Male

Status: Omega

Mate: Ging

Family: Mito (Cousin in law) Gon (Offspring)

Kalluto Zoldyck

Age: 2 -16 years old

Gender: Males

Status: Omega

Mate: Unknown

Family: Zeno (Grandfather) Silva & Kikyo (Parents) Illumi, Milluki, Killua, Alluka (Siblings)

Mito Freeces

Age: 17-31 years old

Gender: Female

Status: Omega

Mate: none

Family: Ging (Cousin) Kite (Cousin in-law) Gon (nephew)

Kikyo Zoldyck

Age: 34- 48 years old

Gender: Female

Status: Omega

Mate: Silva

Family: Zeno (Father in law) Illumi, Milluki, Killua, Alluka, Kalluto (Offspring)

Gon Freeces-Zoldyck

Age: 4 to 18 years old

Gender: Male

Status: Omega

Mate: Killua

Family: Kite & Ging (Parents) Mito (Aunt)

Milluki Zoldyck

Age: 11- 25 years old

Gender: male

Status: Omega

Mate: none

Bio: The second son of the Zoldyck family. He is a major otaku, enough said.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1 

It was a dark stormy spring morning in Paldokia. The rain was heavily pounding the earth, causing the critters of the forest to flee and run for cover from the terrible storm. A black sedan drives down the muddy path that leads towards the Kukuroo Mountain, otherwise known as the home to one of the world's most infamous assassin family, the Zoldycks. Within the car was four members of the Freecs family; Ging, Kite, Mito, and last of all Gon and at the front of the wheel was a Zoldyck butler assigned to bring them to the manor.

Gon looked out the window in curiosity and awe, the amazing view of the forest surrounding Kukuroo was beautiful. All the new land he could explore, the new wildlife he'd see, the fish he could catch. The four year old loved nature and back home on whale island the boy spent most of his time in the surrounding wilderness of the island, taken on a rustic way of living.

Kite leaned over the boy's shoulder and hummed "So, where exactly is the Zoldycks estate?All I see is wilderness stretching on for miles and miles" The omega asked the butler.

"That entire wilderness is apart of the Zoldycks estate. The wall that keeps intruders out stretches around the entire land surrounding kukuroo mountain as well as the mountain itself."

"All of it is their home!" Mito squeaked, Ging did say the family was rich but he didn't say they were rich enough to buy an entire forest plus a mountain!

Ging chuckled "If you think thats amazing you should see their house. It's right on the peak of the mountain, real beautiful place but a little chilly up there if you ask me" Said Ging.

"Wow, Gon aren't you lucky!" Mito said to the young omega with a smile.

Gon scowled, he didn't see how he was lucky. He was going to be forced to marry some alpha he didn't know that belonged to a family of criminals! It was all Gings fault, some amazing alpha parent he turned out to be! The man has been missing from Gon's life for three years, now he shows up out of the blue and tells him he's engaged. He didn't even ask for Gon's nor Kite's permission, both omegas were silently angered and upset with the alpha. But they knew there was not much they could do against their alpha's word.

The boy sat back in his seat with an unhappy sigh. Kite could feel the unhappiness radiating off his pup and pulled Gon in closer to his side. The older omega began to purr, his body vibrating and sending a calming scent to his offspring. Gon relaxed into his omega parent's side and let out a soft baby purr in thanks.

Ging couldn't help but smile at the sight of his pup and mate. He always enjoyed watching their bonding moment when he used to be around.

"You know…" Mito whispered near his ear. "If you weren't always off running around, avoiding your responsibilities to your family. You would get to snuggle your way into their bonding moments" she said, her voice teasing. But Ging could hear the slight edge to her tone as well.

The beta was still a tad bitter about being left all alone on the island all those years ago when Ging went out to become a hunter. Plus the fact that he only returned to bring back his pregnant omega, only to leave completely a year after Gon was born, added more fuel for the fire. Ging was sure his cousin will be twice as pissed once she found out he'd be taken off again right after bringing Gon to the Zoldycks. Plus if Gon did get married to the Zoldyck's heir, and since Kite would mostly likely stay in Padokea to be near gon as well as continuing his contract work in the hunter association. Mito will once again be left alone on the island with Grandma Abe, who was back home on the island having not wanted to travel so far with her old age. Ging knew his cousin wouldn't be leaving the island for good, she both loved the land and didn't want to leave their aging grandmother all alone. Didn't stop her from showing her bitterness towards him behind those kind smiles.

Ging rolled his eyes and glanced out the window, better to just ignore her then talk back. She could get pretty loud and noisy when she was pissed off. But he would occasionally glance at his mate and child from the corner of his eye. A part of him wished to be apart of their relationship, but he felt like an outsider intruding if he did. So he kept his distance, simply satisfied with just watching for now.

A few moments later and the family had arrived to the gate of kukuroo mountain. Gon looks up in awe at the large gates nicknamed the gates of was so big and intimidating, the young omega felt a sliver of fear run up his spine. What kind of people where the zoldycks exactly. He overheard his parents talking (more like argueing) about them. All the boy had gathered was that they were a family of assassins, but Gon didn't understand what an assassin was. He guess an assassin was bad because his omea did not sound happy about the fact that they were assassins, and that if gon did married into the zoldyck family he would become one too.

"We'll have to walk from here to the zoldyck's estate. There is no car entrance due to security reasons." The butler explained to the family.

"No car entrance?" Mito muttered to Kite "They must have a lot of people trying to break in…" She said worriedly, would Gon be safe under the Zoldyck's care she wondered to herself.

"The Zoldycks have a lot of enemies, people out looking for revenge, bounty hunters, and blacklist hunters. There are many people who would want to bring harm to the family. But based on their reputation it's more likely that the family is more likely to see them as a pest problem then as a actual threat." explained Kite. "I wouldn't worry about the quality of Gon's safety, because he would be perfectly safe here" the omega reassured her.

"Yes as Omega Kite has said, the security of the manor is top notch and has remained unthwarted for generations. There is nothing to fear about your safety or that of Omega. Gon." The butler said with confidence "Now, I believe we should start heading inside." The butler walks over to the large gate and began to push. The door made a loud rumble as the butler slowly opened one half of the gate, getting the third door to open. "Please go on through, I shall keep hold of the door, it is quite heavy and hard for many to open."

Mito and Kite raised a brow at that. "There are seven doors, the smallest door weighs two tons in total and each door after that weighs twice as much as the door before it."

Mito whistled "Holy crap you're pretty strong, you sure you're just a butler?"

The butler chuckled "Yes that is my occupation" although a regular butler was nothing compared to the monstrous butlers the Zoldycks trained.

"Omea how much is two tons?" Gon asked Kite as they walked through the gate.

"Lets just say it weighs more than five elephants stacked onto each other." The omega explains, knowing if he tried to explain it the proper way the child wouldn't get it at all.

"Woah…" the child said staring at the butler, things were truly amazing here. Men strong enough to lift five elephants and a backyard bigger than whale island! Although the child wouldn't admit it outloud, he was intrigued and curious about the family. But even so he wasn't going to marry this Zoldyck heir, no matter what.

"I don't want to meet the omega" Killua hissed at his mother.

The two were once again arguing about the meeting for the fiftieth time this month. Killua was tired of all the arranged meetings to find him a wife. Always one horrible or whiny omega after the next, who wanted to deal with that trouble? However his mother and father were adamant about him getting a wife early, didn't matter if he didn't want a wife or not. They wanted him to grow up and become a strong assassin who will take on the family business and make the family greater than it already is.

"Kil, you must get dressed immediately. The family is already here and you must make a good impression of yourself!" The matriarch shouted at the child as she grabbed clothes for the boy to wear. She didn't at all care for how the family felt about her son, she simply wanted her son to look his best and look like the alpha that every young omega would want.

The woman picked out a sharp looking dark suit from his closet "This will look wonderful on you, now if you refuse to put it on I'll have to punish you" said the woman, but as she turned around she found that the boy had gone. "K-kil! Where did you go?!" She shouted angrily, throwing the clothes on the ground in a huff.

But at the same time she felt a overwhelming amount of emotions bubbling inside her. How her baby had grown, he was able to sneak out of the room without her noticing, he was certainly becoming a brilliant assassin. She wondered, would this new omega in his life be able to make him a greater assassin or would they drag him down. In all honesty the matriarch was not one hundred percent for these arranged marriages. Although she didn't think any omega or beta would be good enough for her little alpha. But she would abide by the decision her husband and alpha made, even if it meant pretending to like a stranger.

Killua was walking through the gardens, having escaped out the window from his nagging mother. He couldn't believe his parents were going to make him go through another painful meeting with an omega and their parents. He just wasn't interested in these omegas that his parents found. Either they were to delicate, to boring or just plain didn't like him at all. Killua didn't really understand or care about romantic love, after all he was only four years old. But he did want a friend, he had never had a friend before and he was hoping that this new addition to his house would allow him to finally make one. After all his parents wanted him to get to know his potential wife and be their mate, so they also had to be friends.

However… none of the omega's fit his criteria for a good friend. He wanted someone he could roughhouse with. Someone who had similar interests that he had and someone who was kind and not cruel like his family. But maybe wishing for someone like that was a farfetched deal. After all these were his parents choices after all and not at all his own. Killua was sure that this choice will be like all the others. Meek, fragile and to feminine, things his parents thought he wanted or needed. But he couldn't put across what he wanted without trouble, after all assassin's didn't need to make friends.

"Killua!" a young voice called to him from nearby.

The child turns around, knowing exactly who it was. As he expected it was Alluka, his younger sister. The three year old was dressed up in a lovely pink dress, all ready to greet the new strangers in the home. The small alpha ran up to her older brother and hugged him.

"Big brother!" she giggled as she squeezed him tightly "Are we going to make new friends today?" she asked in an adorable way, her head tilted slightly and her eyes with curiosity.

"Hmm, I don't quite know yet… I haven't really met the new omega that mother and father want me to meet. I kinda don't really want to meet them" said Killua.

Alluka pouts "Eh… why not, big brother?"

Killua sighs "I just dont think it will be worth it, I mean all the people we've met so far weren't great…"

"But I liked some of them…"

"Trust me Alluka, they weren't great and you shouldn't like them much" Killua still disliked many of the past omega's his parents introduced, who were cruel to his sister or pretended to be nice just to get his attention.

"Okay… But, how do you know this new person will be mean?" She asked.

"Well… I don't but if ninety percent have been bad what's the possibility of this one being any good?"

"I don't know, but I think Big brother is being mean and not opto..opti..?"

"Optimistic, but what's their to be optimistic about?"

"Not much maybe, but if you just give up then Killua will never meet a good friend. And then we can't play with your good friend and you might make your friend sad because you didn't want to meet them."

Killua blinks at the logic, but he couldn't find it in himself to argue with his littler sister. After all she was right, if he just gave up he might miss out on the chance to meet a good person for once. He shouldn't let the opportunity go… "You're right Alluka" he pinches her cheek "How did you get so smart, huh?"

"Owww… Big brother let go…" she tried to pry his hand off.

"Nope I'm gonna pinch your chubby cheeks because your so cute"

"Big brother nooooo…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2

The clock ticks by, another hour passes by in a room full of silence. A small family of four sits on pillows around a low table within an tatami room. This was the family room of the infamous assassin family, the Zoldycks. However the people sitting in the room were not members of the family, in fact they were guests. The Freeces family, or at least four members of the freeces family, with the eldest member of the family being absent. The four Freeces were waiting for their hosts to finally arrive. It has been two hours since the family had arrived and since then they have been waiting in a tense silence.

A soft sigh from a child breaks finally breaks the silence "I'm boreeed" Gon whines, flopping his body on the floor and puffing out his cheeks like a squirrel.

Kite sighs, and picks up the four year old from off the ground "Gon don't ruin your hair, I'm sure our hosts will arrive any minute now" the omega said to his pup. The older omega glares at his alpha, Ging, and frowns "But if they don't get here within an hour then we'll go home."

"We're not going home Kite" Ging said sternly.

"Yes Ging, we are, because it's been about two hours since we got here, and it's ridiculously rude that they're keeping us waiting this long." the omega snaps.

"They are a busy family, leaving before they can arrive is just as rude. Just wait a little longer I'm sure they'll arrive soon learn to have some patience. Set a good example for our pup" The alpha said with a sly smirk.

The omega pouts, thinking whether or not if it would be appropriate to beat his mate to a pulp or not. Set a good example, says the man who barely home enough to set an example for their pup in the first place. "Dont talk to me as if you're the damn epitome of parenthood. We've been sitting here for hours and yet they're still not here. I can't help but feel as though they aren't interested anymore and in all honesty I don't really care if they are or not."

Ging sighs "Weren't you the one worried about Gon's future, about him finding an alpha to care for him?" The alpha mutters.

Kite frowns "When I said that I meant by sending him to school on the mainland not give him to a family of high class assassins!" he snapped.

"But he'll get an elite education under the zoldycks" the alpha said, trying to argue with the omega.

"Ging, that is not- oh why am I arguing with you, you're a hard headed idiot you won't change your mind" The omega sighed.

Ging was about to argue his omega's claim, when the door slid open and Silva stepped through the door. "I apologize for the wait, I am Silva Zoldyck, the head of this household."

"About time" Kite mutters under his breath.

Ging gives a little glare to his mate, before turning his attentions back to Silva "It's alright you're a busy man, and I see that your family can't make it yet?"

"No, no they are all here but we're moving to another spot for this meeting. My wife apparently went overboard and decided to create a banquet of a meal. In all honesty she was suppose to greet you while I and my son and father were away on business. We'll talk things over after lunch, my children and father are already there waiting. So if you'll follow me" The patriarch said as he walked back out of the room, the freeces family following after him. This was it, Gon thought, he was going to meet his possible future mate and he was prepared to make him hate him.

The two families were finally seated around a dining table, or more accurately the alphas, excluding the missing heir Killua and the youngest alpha Alluka, were seated together at the dining table and the omegas were seated on pillows and given individual small low tables. Something the freeces omegas were not used to, being a far more progressive family. But the Zoldycks were a bit traditional values when it came to family life. Dinner wasn't uneventful, as the freeces omegas had found themselves eating less the the zoldycks omega. While Freeces omegas had prayed the Zoldyck's omega were already digging into their feast. It was a bit of a culture shock to them. Gon found them to be weird, and he told his omega parent so, which earned him a glare and a hush. He didn't understand why though, he was only speaking the truth.

Silva was the first to start off negotiations once lunch was finished and the plates cleared away by the butlers. "Well Ging, I must say you were right about Gon, he is a looker and I hope that my son shares my opinion of him. Although I must apologize for the absence of my son and for a strange reason my youngest alpha son."

"It's alright, although I'm concerned is your son absence a reason to believe he rejects Gon…" Ging inquired, not caring how blunt or bold he was being.

"No, our contract agreement is still in full effect. Killua is simply having a minor temper tantrum. You must understand we have gone through over fifty omegas and not one has given Killua reason to want them. But I'm sure if Gon is what he is looking for, his tune will change quick."

"Ah well if you say so, I have no reason to doubt your judgement about your own kids, I'm sure you know them very well" Said ging

Mito rose a brow and leaned over to Kite's ear to whisper "More than Ging knows of his own that's for sure." Kite smirked at that.

But the comment did not go unnoticed by Kikyo, she had sharp ears and could hear even the tiniest insect crawl into a room. She was now making her own judgement of the Freeces alpha and only child. She was starting to wonder if this omega would be right for her son. After all a child without an alpha in their life may not be well in the head, who knows what sort of trouble the omega could bring for her would simply have to keep an eye on the omega for the next month to see if he was truly fit for Killua.

"So to make sure that their has been no confusion and to clarify the terms of the contract I will go over the term once more." Said Silva as a butler handed him the contract.

"This contract hereby binds the two parties to an agreement that during this one month courtship trial they will abide by the terms and conditions listed in the contract or face persecution." Silva began

Kite raised his brow "Persecution, what exactly are you talking about?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Well…" Silva said with slight hesitation. The man was not used to answering to omegas in any form or way like this. "If we, the zoldycks, break the terms and conditions of the contract then we will simply award you compensation check of 10,000,000 jenny as an apology. However if you are to break the contract and terms we will simply send you back on your way, but keep your son as our butler. As I doubt you would wish to be fined a great deal of money nor wish death on yourselves." The man said with a dark chuckle.

Anger rose in the Kite "You son of a-"

"I accept these terms" said Ging.

Kite whips his head at Ging "You have to be bloody joking, there is no way you should agree to these outrageous terms. I refuse to accept them" Kite shouted at the alpha angrily.

The Zoldyck family stared at Kite as if he was a weird alien, how could an omega yell and defy their alpha's word so easily. It was not something omega's in the Zoldyck family did, at least not without regret. But this omega was almost admirably bold.

"Omega Kite, I know you are upset but I must inform you that your input is not needed for this contract" Said Ging, getting a shock reaction out of his own family. Referring to Kite as Omega Kite, was demeaning and meant to make a omega feel lesser than they were. It reminded them of their status and how little value their opinions mattered. But to also make it clear that Kite had no say in the decision for his son's life

Kite was not going to stand for this shit, he did not mate with a knot-head and he sure as hell was not going to be bossed around by one either. But before the omega could say something the alpha prodded a pressure point on their mating mark and the omega was laxed into cushion. The pressure point near the base of a mating mark usually caused immediate submission in omegas. All mating marks were placed specifically over that point to make sure omegas were docile during the mating and couldn't fight back. It was a terrible place for omegas because they lost their will to that of an alpha with ease.

"I apologize, I haven't been home in a while and Kite is a bit testy because of it. But he'll sure to calm down tomorrow, now continue.."

"It's alright… Now as I was saying. If the contract terms and conditions are broken then there will be persecution. Now the terms and conditions of said contract are:

The omega's parents must leave them in the care of the Zoldyck family for an entire month so the children are left to get to know each other and the omega in question can get to know the family as well. However the family of said omega may visit on sunday nights for dinner and a report on their child.

Although an arrangement by the parents were made by the parents, it is the alpha child's choice whether or not he will keep the omega and the parents will abide by his choice.

If the omega in question is chosen then they are to become an immediate Zoldyck and the parents give up their right to their child. If the child is not chosen then the family shall be compensated with a reward of 300,000 jennies.

The omega in question must obey his alpha mate and all alphas of the Zoldyck family as well as the eldest omegas in the household.

As long as the omega in question lives under the Zoldyck household then he must obey the law of the house. Failure to follow the rules will not result in the voiding of the contract but instead will justify a fitting punishment for the omega in question. The following guidelines for said omega are :

The omega may not speak back to alphas of the household as well as the elder omega's of the household.

The omega must be expected to accept the education given to him by the family.

The omega is to follow traditional guidelines of the household and failure to do so will be punishment.

The omega is to accept all punishment handed out by the family with opposition.

The omega will accept the final decision for the courtship and accept whether or not they will be apart of the family.

6\. If the omega is chosen, they shall forever live under the Zoldyck household and continue to follow the guidelines may continue their education.

7\. The omega's parents may not get their parent back under any circumstances. The omega is property of the Zoldyck family and heir.

8\. The decision over whether or not the parents can see their child despite losing custody is debatable.

And those are my terms for this courtship, do you have any opposition Ging?"

"Hmm…" the alpha said as he folded his arms over his chest "I think I would like to argue term eight for the sake of my omega's own health. I do not want to upset him more than what's been done, but he will also do whatever he can in his power to make sure he gets his child back. I think Sunday visitation every sunday if Gon is chosen should be continued after."

Silva took a moment to think "I can agree to that with some conditions. There is to be no interference with how we raise the omega nor any opposition. No attempting to steal away with the omega due changed minds. Anything that can hinder the possible bond between my son and Gon is prohibited as well."

"It's a deal then." Said Ging

"So are we in agreement, you are willing to sign the papers despite the repercussions?" asked Silva, the Patriarch staring into the other alpha's eyes to gauge his dependability.

"Yes, I'm willing to accept these terms." After all he had to, it was for Gon's safety after all.

"Alright then, just sign in the designated areas to seal the deal." Said Silva as he handed over the contract and a pen ,that he just received from a butler, to Ging.

The Freeces alpha took the contract and pen, then began signing his name on the dotted lines. Once he was finished he handed it back to the Zoldyck alpha "Well it's done…"

"Yes it is, now then… Illumi" Silva called to his eldest son.

"Yes father?"

"Take Omega Gon to find Killua, It's about time the two met."

Before Illumi could agree, the door to the dining room opened and out stepped Killua in the suit his mother picked out for him. Alongside him was Alluka holding his hand with a smile on her face as she spotted the new kid in the room.

"Don't bother getting up I'm here, so where's the-" Killua stopped speaking when he spotted Gon.

The two boys stared at one another, and it was almost like they were in a trance. Something pulled both children to one another, a hidden force calling forth both of them to interact to be near one another. Killua took a step closer and as he did the trance Gon was under ended. Why was he getting good feelings about the alpha, he is the enemy after all. He wants to separate him from his family and he would not let him do so.

The two boys were face to face with one another. Killua smiled and extended his hand to Gon in a welcoming gesture "My name is Killua, what's your name?"

Gon stared at the alpha, a part of him wanted to hold his hand but he fought against it. Instead of taking Killua's hand the young omega rejected it and turned his head away "None of your business"

The room grew silent, the young omega had already broken one of the rules of the contract and that was to be respectful to all alphas in the home. Luckily for Ging the contract specified that if the omega breaks his own guideline rules then it would not break the contract. So Ging plan won't be ruin, but he hoped Gon's attitude shaped up soon, for his own good.

Killua was very confused and hurt by the omega's reaction to him. Why was the omega angry with him, what had he done to him?! The alpha was distraught, and he didn't understand why he was. He didn't know this omega and shouldn't care about him, but yet he felt as though he'd been kicked in the gut.

"W-what the hell your problem" Killua growled at the omega.

"Your my problem so why don't just go away and leave me be" Gon growled back.

Killua scowled, he said nothing and simply left the room he was not going to deal with this shit. The room was left in silence once more, the Zoldyck family glaring at the omega, making Gon feel very uncomfortable.

"Well…" said Silva "I guess it's a good thing you already signed the contract Ging. But I hope you understand I will not take such misbehavior from an omega in my household and as the contract says Gon now must face the repercussions of his actions." Said the alpha.

"That is understable and okay, I honestly didn't expect less. In fact I agree with you, Gon shouldn't have behave that way. Any punishment you decide is most likely befitting for his behavior." Ging said as he glared at his child.

Gon shrunk in his seat, he was in trouble and he didn't know what to expect. How exactly did Zoldyck punish their children?

Gon was taken away to his new room, lead by the eldest Zoldyck alpha son Illumi. The older boy had then locked him in the room, giving the omega a stern glare that sent fear up the young omega's spine. Gon took a glance at his room, it was… very omegan and full of frilly and pink. Gon's room was more rustic than this and gave him a woodsy feel to it. That felt like a room, this felt wrong and he hoped he'd be allowed to change the rooms decoration to something more fitting, especially since he was to be sleeping here for a whole month now.

The child took a seat on his bed and waited for whatever punishment that was in store for him. It was a whole hour and a half when Illumi returned to fetch him.

"Father has decided your punishment for the evening. You are to follow me and keep your foul mouth shut the entire time. You are lucky father is being lenient with you for your first offense, I would of simply gave you the same punishment that my younger siblings get when they disobey an alpha in the house." The older boy growled.

Gon made himself smaller scared of the aggressive boy, what was wrong with him.

Gon followed the alpha out of the room and to wherever Silva was. Which was his office, a dark room with rather strange decorations that looked like corpses. Gon was a bit scared. Silva was in the center sitting in a throne like chair.

"Father I brought him" Announced Illumi

"Good you may leave now I wish to talk to him alone" Said Silva.

Illumi nodded and left, a lingering stare at the boy which once again sent a shiver up Gon's spine. Gon was then left alone with Silva and the boy did not know how he felt about it, well feel anything else other than terrified.

"Gon take a seat next to me, I wish to discuss with you about something." Said silva

Gon swallowed but took cautious and hesitant steps towards the large alpha. He took a seat on the throne like chair next to Silva but refused to look up at the alpha. Instead he preferred to glance at his feet.

"You know Gon…" began Silva "You need not fear me at the moment. I am not a monster, but you were in the wrong to treat my son with such coldness and deserve punishment." The alpha explained, but Gon said nothing in response.

Silva sighed "My son was not very adamant about meeting you."

Gon finally looked up at the alpha then, the alpha didn't want to meet him? For some reason that made the omega feel a tad hurt and unhappy. But shouldn't it have made him feel happy that the alpha didn't want him?

"For whatever reason he decided to meet you now was a surprise. But now you have shunned him, when he has not dont anything wrong to you. Do you think you were fair to him by doing so?"

Gon did feel bad for rejecting the boy. In fact he felt like he had hurt a poor defenseless animal when he done it. But it wasn't fair to him either "I never asked for this, I don't want to be married." Gon said with sniffle "I don't want my omea to be taken from me. I want to stay with my family."

"Hmm… yes I believe that is reasonable reasons to be upset, but lashing out your anger on others does nothing for you except bring trouble. Your family is simply wanting the best for you and that is my family and my son, although I'm not sure if Killua will accept you now, but perhaps you apologize-"

"I won't, I don't want him to accept me. I don't want to be here!" The child cried.

Silva sighed, this boy will be a problem for a month he could see… "Very well, since you refuse to listen to reasons I guess I should just get on with your punishment." Silva saw the child shiver at that. Good he should learn to fear punishments and use that fear to improve his attitude. Silva had decided he would go lenient on the child for now, choosing a spanking to be a more suitable punishment for the child.

"Gon you I'm going to give you forty slaps to your rear end for your disrespectful behavior today." Said the alpha.

The omega whimpered as he was dragged and placed over the adult's lap and and his pants pulled down. The alpha had smack his bottom very hard and it hurt with each slap that by the thirteenth slap the child was sobbing and in tears. By the fortieth slap the boy's bottom was sore and his eyes red from the tears. He pulled up his pants and was then escorted back to his room where he would reside for the night. He was not to eat any supper and was to go straight to bed after his behavior. Gon never had such a hard time sleeping in his life. He found himself hating this place even more. He wished he could go back home, to just him, his omea and mito. Oh, how he wished he could go home. And he thought of his home life as he fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3

It was the early morning when Gon awoke, he was actually awake before all of the Zoldycks were in fact. The omega was confused at first as to where he was. The room to big and extravagant to be his own. Then the memories of the previous night returned when the aching feeling in his rear end resurfaced.

The child rubs his bottom with a small whine, he did not expect to get punished like that. But just because he got spanked doesn't mean he would give up, he would make sure that Killua never wanted him and he'll do it in a much sneakier way so he won't get in trouble. But how exactly would he go about that, he wasn't sure.

Gon got out of the bed and walked over to the door to see if it was open. The door opened easily to Gon's surprise, he was sure he would of been locked in, but he guess he was free to go now. The child decided he would explore a bit of the large spacious home, it was like a jungle except it was a house. Gon went down many corridors and opened doors to rooms. It was strange, he found a training room, a weapons room, a locked door that he couldn't open, a computer room, a living and family area, then a large library. Gon also found a big play room full of toys and gaming consoles, it was so much toys the boy's mouth had remained gaping wide from the shock.

"Hello there…" Said a voice from behind the child.

Spooked, Gon jumps and spun around to be faced with a woman wearing a suit, a butler he gathered since he seen the other butlers wearing them too. "H-hello…" he said back.

"You must be Madame Gon" The woman said, giving the child a soft smile " you are up rather early, I don't even believe there are many up and about even now."

"Am I not suppose to be up?" The boy asked curiously, he was used to waking up early in the morning. After all Mito always said the earlier to rise, the more work that gets done quickly and then there is lots of time to play and relax. But the Zoldycks had people who did everything for them, so I guess if Gon didn't have chore he would sleep in too.

"You must be hungry, shall I direct you to the dining room to have something to eat?" The woman asked as she held out a hand for the child to take.

Gon nodded slowly and took the woman's hand. She led the boy down another corridor and towards the dining room.

"What's your name?" Gon asked as they walked.

"Huh...oh um my name is Mitsuba. I guess it is best you learn my name, after all my primary duties are to take care of you and the other younger children in the family. So we will see a lot of each other" she said with a smile.

"So you're like a nanny?"

"Hm, I guess you can say that I am. Oh, we're here" She announces as she opens the door to the dining room and leads Gon inside.

Mitsuba gives Gon a pillow to sit on and a low table "Madame Kikyo is not awake so the chance of there being breakfast being made now is unlikely. But I can whip up something quickly for you, is there anything you would like?" She asked.

"Um… can I have eggs, toast and bacon?" Gon asked softly, he was feeling a little shy. He wasn't sure if rich people even eat this kind of stuff, heck the lunch they ate yesterday was pretty different and fancy.

"Right away Madame" She giggled as she tottered off to the kitchen.

A couple of moments passed before Mitsuba returned with a plate of everything that Gon had asked for, plus a cup of orange juice. The smell of food caused the boy's stomach to rumble, he forgotten that he had not eaten any dinner. Gon couldn't wait to eat the food up, it smelled delicious. Once the food was placed in front of him, Gon did a quick prayer before digging in.

"Ah Gon slow down you eat as if you haven't been fed before" Mitsuba said with a worried glance.

Gon swallowed down his food and gave a sheepish grin "I'm sorry, I just didn't get to eat last night. I… well I got in trouble so I was sent to bed without supper…" the child said.

"Oh, well still you shouldn't wolf down your food you could choke, take your time the food isn't going anywhere." She chuckled.

Gon nodded and took a slower time eating his food. As long as it was going into his stomach he didn't care how fast he ate.

Gon finished his meal minutes later and his plate was taken away by Mitsuba. Gon rubbed his stomach, that food was so delicious perhaps almost as delicious as his aunt Mito's cooking. Now… what was Gon to do now? This place was different and not at all like his own home, there was no aunt Mito or Omea to tell him to do chores. Honestly what sort of chore would he have here anyway when there were butlers doing everything for him.

"Madame Gon what would you like to do now?" Asked Mitsuba

"Um… I don't really know. What exactly can I do?"

"Hmm, well you can watch tv, play outside or the playroom, I could read you a book if you'd like?"

It was strange to Gon, he could go play right now and perhaps the whole day. But he didn't really feel like playing. In fact he didn't want to do anything. No he just wanted his omea and his aunt Mito… "Mitsuba, where is my Omea and aunt Mito?"

Mitsuba took a moment to think if she knew "Hmm… oh I believe they are rooming in a hotel in town right now. They'll be staying there for a month I've heard."

"Can I go see them?" Gon asked, his eyes round and hopeful.

Mitsuba felt sorry for the child, he simply did not understand "I'm sorry but it's against your contract to see your parents… and Master Silva has instructed me to not let you off the estate under any circumstances." she explained.

"B-but I want to see my Omea…" The child said with a slight sniffle.

Mitsuba frowns, she didn't want to make the omega sad. "Oh I'm sorry Madame but it isn't my rules. But don't worry you can see them on sunday when they're allowed to check on you."

"But today's tuesday…" Meaning he won't see his Omea or aunt Mito for five days. The idea of being away from them both for so long had caused sadness to fill the child and tears to stream down his face.

"I want my Omea…." he sobbed.

Mitsuba felt so sad for the omega, it must be so hard for him to adapt to his new surroundings. The young woman knelt down to the child's level "Madame, if I may… you need not cry. After all you're not alone. You have a couple of other children to keep you company, specifically your possible intended, young master Killua."

Although Gon knew she was trying to help, the woman only made him worse and he began to cry even harder. Mitsuba tried once more to calm him down but to no avail.

The two were so busy that they had not noticed that there was a new person in the room. Killua had walked into the kitchen haven't smelled food being prepared, he did not expect to come in to find the omega and Mitsuba in the room, much less the omega crying rather loudly too.

"Whats with this racket" Killua said above the noise, gaining attention from Mitsuba.

"Ah, young master! When did you get in, oh nevermind can you help me? Madame Gon is rather distress and I'm unable to calm him down. Perhaps if you were to use your alpha pheromones to calm him down…

Killua scowled, why should he care about the cry baby? The brat was rather rude to him the day before, although Killua could see the reasons as to why. It wasn't as if it was entirely his fault! But… perhaps he should try, perhaps if he showed he wasn't a bad guy the Omega would warm up to him. For some reason Killua really wanted the omega to be his friend, he felt attached and drawn to the other boy. It was a feeling he just couldn't explain.

"Fine" Killua walks over to the crying omega and wraps his arms around him in an embrace. The alpha purred and released calming pheromones. The pheromones gave a sense of protection and relief to omegas, it made them feel safe and cared for. After a while of purring and scenting, Gon began to calm down. His wailing softly turning into slight sniffles.

When Gon was completely calmed, Killua had a hard time removing himself from the boy and continued to purr. Gon had come out of his sad stupor and was confused as to why Killua was purring on him as if they were family. Although Gon didn't dislike it, he knew he should of because Killua was the enemy.

Mitsuba giggled at the cute display "Young master, I think Gon is okay now. You can stop" she said, but Killua did not listen. Instead the child held Gon closer and purred more, Killua was lost in a weird trance and was enamored by the scent and feel of the omega.

"Oh my…" said Mitsuba "I don't know what to do about this…"

"Hey get off me" Gon growled as he tried to wiggle out of Killua's hold.

Killua growled and held onto the boy tighter, which only managed to piss Gon off more. Gon struggled and used all his strength to finally break free of Killua's hold. Killua whined when he no longer had the omega in his arms. But he did recover from his weird trance and a blush flushed across his face at his behavior.

"Um...sorry…" Said Killua

Gon narrows his eyes at the alpha "You're weird…"

Killua scoffed "I'm not weird, your weird. Your an omega but your mouthy."

"Only to stupid people like you."

"Excuse me! Who are you calling stupid" Growled Killua

"The stupid person who asked the question" said Gon

The two glared at one another, a tension suddenly rising in the room. Mitsuba did not like seeing this and then decided to step in.

"Madame Gon, that is no way to speak to Master Killua. You know the rules, you must respect the alphas of this household. Come now, I must bring you to Master Silva and tell him of your behavior."

Gon shrunk back, he didn't want another spanking "No, no I'm sorry please…"

Killua did not like seeing the omega afraid and found himself glaring at Mitsuba "Hey Mitsuba why don't you butt out, I can handle this omega just fine. You don't need to go telling my father anything.

Mitsuba and Gon were surprised. Mitsuba more so over the fact that Killua basically just told her to mind her own business and get lost. And Gon because Killua came to his defense.

"Young master, Gon broke the rules and I have to tell your father so he can decide a punishment. I'm simply doing my job…"

"You think I can't punish an omega on my own. He insulted me, not my father so I'll punish him and you can tell my father that if you want."

Mitsuba was unsure "I don't know, your father specifically said-" Smack

Gon's cheek was now red in pain, Killua had just smacked him. The omega sniffled and frowns, his cheek really hurt.

"See look I took care of it, he's learned his lesson" Said Killua as he folded his arms over his chest "Now go away or go make me some breakfast. I handle the problem so there's no need to talk to my father about anything."

Mitsuba sighed, she would still have to tell Silva all the details, but she decided to simply make breakfast for the young master first. He seemed a bit cranky and perhaps food would improve his mood.

Mitsuba left towards the kitchen once more. Gon glared at Killua, and Killua stared at Gon. The two honestly didn't know what to think of each other or what to say to one another. Gon wanted to yell and scream at the alpha for hitting him, but then again the alpha did get him out of trouble. Killua wanted to get to know the omega, but he was sure that the omega still held a grudge against him.

"You can go back to your room now…" Said Killua, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room.

Gon said nothing at first but then "I don't… know where it is." he admits

"I'll show you where it is, it isn't very far" Killua offers his hand to Gon.

Gon is hesitant but he takes Killua's hand in his own and follows the boy. The two walk for a while before finally coming across Gon's room.

"Here we are uh…. Well I don't really know your name" Said Killua

"...Its Gon."

"Whats gone?"

"No my name is Gon."

"Huh? Oh, what a weird name" chuckled Killua

Gon huffed "Your name is weirder, Killua."

"Perhaps it is, but oh well it's better than being Gone~" he joked

Gon almost cracked a smile at the witty joke, but he steeled himself and simply stuck his tongue out at the boy. Gon went into his room and closed the door in the alpha's face. Killua pout, the omega sure was rude. But still Killua wanted to get to know him even more now.

"Gon huh...it's a good name" he said softly

It was midday when Gon once again ventured out of his room. The omega was bored and didn't want to stay cooped up in his room any longer. But the child wasn't sure what to do with himself. The boy wished he was at home, then he would know what to do. He would go and play in the forest with Kon and the other animals.

Gon could play in the forest here, but something about it put him off. It didn't feel safe and truth be told Gon didn't know what lurked within it. It was best if he didn't get himself in serious trouble.

Gon sighed, so where did that leave him now? Perhaps he should go exploring the house once more. There were still rooms he had not yet explored.

The young omega started down a corridor and began checking inside each door he found. He found rooms he had saw before, like the toy room and family room. Except now one of the lock doors were now open. He went inside to find himself in Silva's office, with Silva still inside.

The alpha looked up from his papers and at the door "Gon?" The alpha said, a disapproving scowl on his face.

Gon shrunk back "Sorry, I was just exploring and-"

"It's fine, but please I am working. If you want a tour of the house simply ask one of the butlers to show you around so you won't go barging into places you don't belong. I'm sure your Omea taught you better manners than that" The alpha scolds the child.

"Sorry...I'll go now" The omega shut the door close, but before leaving he stuck his tongue at the door before running off.

The boy walked down another corridor in search for a butler, perhaps it was best he did have someone show him around. After all he didn't want to go barging into places he wasn't again. Next time he might not escape with his bottom unbruised.

The boy turned another corridor and bumped into something hard, causing him to fall back onto his butt.

"Ow… what did I hit?" He rubbed his face and glanced up to see the eldest Zoldyck son. What was his name again…. Illumi was it?

Oh the alpha was staring at him coldly, almost a little annoyed. Gon shrunk back "S-sorry, I didn't see you."

"Perhaps you should take better care of your surroundings then. What are you doing by yourself, I would of suspect that father would of had someone handling you."

"I was just exploring" Gon huffed glaring back at the older boy. "although then I got in trouble for exploring and I'm suppose to find a butler to give me a tour..." Gon said

"Well then you are going the wrong way. This is my domain, meaning this whole hall is my room and my space. I rather you not go snooping anywhere near my living space, so I'll take time out of my busy schedule to help you find a butler to watch you" And to make sure the boy wasn't causing trouble for the other family members.

"Thank you Illu-"

"No, you are an omega you do not refer to me by my name" the alpha growled

Gon was confused "Huh… then what do I call you?"

"You refer to me as alpha, I should not hear you refer to any alpha in this household as anything less. You are not my equal nor my superior and you must remember that your place is beneath me."

Gon frowned, he didn't like that. The rules of this house were so strange, no one had said he had to refer to anyone as alpha. But yet now he's being told he has too? Just because he was an omega and not a alpha…

"Don't give me that look, it is the law of nature and of society. If you can be respectful towards your better then it makes you impudent omega. And you know what happens to impudent omegas who don't know how to behave." Said the alpha as his eyes bore into the young child's eyes, making Gon uncomfortable and scared.

Gon shakes his head no, he didn't know what happened to omegas like that and frankly he didn't want to know. But it seems the older boy was going to tell him whether he wanted to know or not.

"Impudent omegas get punished until they learn to behave properly. They go through re-correction training, and trust me when I say it isn't the absolute best situation to be placed in. As the eldest sibling and alpha of the household, it is my duty to make sure that the young of this house grow up to be the greatest they can be. As for you, you may or may not stay forever in this home and depending on such I can not say if I'll be considering you under my charge. However if it should come to thus, I will make sure that you are given recorrection training for you have obviously not been raised well" said the alpha.

Gon shivered, backing away slowly from the alpha.

"There is no need to be afraid, I am simply stating the truth of things. My brother deserves an omega who will submit to him as well as love and bare him pups. However if you continue to be as you are then I'll do what I can to help my brother get the omega he is deserving off. But perhaps you will learn quickly on your own in the months passing, or maybe not…" The male said with a sickening smirk. "Well then enough chatter, I believe I promised to help you. I have no time to be dawdling so let us hurry and find someone to show you around. Shall we?"

"Um yes alpha…" the boy said softly as the older boy lead him away.

"Ah good boy Gon you're learning your manners. Perhaps there is hope for you yet." But Illumi doubts that Killua would be interested in this omega, chances are the omega will be tossed out by the month's end.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4

"And this is the outside playroom" Said the male butler as he brought Gon outside of the house to the backyard, where a large jungle gym and obstacle course was placed, surrounded by a bamboo forest.

"Wow, i've never seen a playroom like this before" the young omega said as he ventured closer to the playground.

"This is the end of the tour so if you'd like, you can go and play now, I believe young master Alluka and Killua are out there with Mitsuba." The butler told the pup.

"Huh?" Gon looked around and as the butler said he spotted Killua with Mitsuba, and a small child who he assumed would be Alluka. Gon pouted he didn't want to be near Killua, although he did want to play. He began to think over the decision.

The butler watched the young omega and thought that the omega was probably to shy to approach the group, based on the omega's rather odd facial expression. He thought it would be good to help the boy and so he grabbed Gon's hand and started to bring him over to the group "There's no need to be shy Madame Gon, I'm sure if we ask they'll be delighted to let you play."

"Huh? W-wait!" But it was too late, they had already reached the group and who had also taken notice of their approach.

Gon felt trapped in a situation, he could act out and run away but with the repercussion of getting punished again or...he could play like he wanted to but face the repercussion of being around Killua.

"Hello Mitsuba, Madame Gon would want to play too." The butler said speaking for the omega.

"Oh really?" Mitsuba said surprised that the omega was willing too, after all she was sure he didn't like Killua based on his earlier attitude this morning. Which she still hadn't informed Silva of the omega's transgression, Killua was making sure she hadn't. Which she found strange too, Killua was rather protective of the omega for some reason, especially since he hadn't before with any of the others omegas he was set up with before. There were strange times ahead for this household she could tell, perhaps for good of the family.

Alluka blinks at the omega, was this the new friend Killua was suppose to make? She was excited, she ran up to Gon with a wide smile and practically glomped the boy "Hi, I'm alluka what's your name?" the young alpha said gleefully.

Gon was dumbfounded, what a cheerfully and cute child, but one sniff and he could tell this child was a alpha too."G-gon." he said.

Alluka perked up "I'm Alluka! You're going to be with my big brother right?"

Gon frowned, he wanted to say no but the look the child gave he made him feel bad if he did "I don't know.." he said softly.

"Huh? Don't you like my big brother?" she asked

"I don't know" he repeats.

"Eh? But my big brothers awesome, he's a good big brother! He always plays with me and protects me and lets me sleep in his bed when i'm too scared to sleep in my own room, and...and"

"Alluka I don't think Gon can tell if he liked me from that, he has to decide on his own. Besides I'm not sure if I like him either you know" Killua said trying to end the awkward conversation.

"But-"

"Alluka lets play on the swing okay, I'll push you" Killua said interrupting her.

Alluka smiled "Okay, Gon lets play on the swing together okay?"

"Okay" Gon said smiling back, thankful that the conversation was over.

"Big brother you're going to push Gon too right?"

Killua scratched the back of his head "Uhh...If he wants me too"

"No I can push myself" Gon said quickly. Although he's never pushed himself on the swing before. Usually his aunt Mito or his Omea pushed him on the tire swing in the backyard.

"Oh okay then" Killua said simply, he took Alluka by the hand and lead her to the swings. Gon Following a foot behind. Killua helped Alluka onto the swings, the child being to small to get on by herself. Gon tried his best to get on the swings to..but he was having slight difficulty stay on.

"Do you need help?" Killua asked.

"No I'm fine" Gon huffs a little annoyed as he falls off the seat a third time in a row. He tries to hop on again but his butt misses the seat and he's about to fall to the ground when Killua catches him.

"You don't need to pretend you don't need help just because you don't like me" Killua grumbled under his breath, loud enough for Gon to here but not alluka.

"I could do it on my own I don't need your help, so leave me alone" Gon snapped.

Killua held up his hand in surrender "Whatever, you're welcome by the way." The other boy went back to his sister and began to push the younger alpha on the swing.

"Weee, Higher big brother higher!" Alluka screeched gleefully.

"Okay hang on tightly so you don't fall" The boy took hold of the chain of the swing and drew it back all the way before pushing it to make it gain more momentum, letting it fly higher into the air making the younger alpha happy. Meanwhile Gon was kicking his legs barely getting started.

Mitsuba noticed and went over to the boy "Madame Gon why don't you let Master Killua push you too?"

"No" Gon huffs he said as he frustratedly tries to push himself.

"Do you want me to push you on the swing?"

Gon thought about it, she wasn't Killua so she could push him. But then he would get caught for lying and feel embarrassed too for not knowing how to swing by himself "No I can do it."

Mitsuba frowns but she simply nodded and stepped back. Gon tried and tried to get himself to swing but he just couldn't get the momentum right. Killua was watching the boy from the corner of his eye, he thought to help but he knew it would only piss the boy off and therefore annoy him.

"Big brother why isn't Gon swinging too?" Alluka asks as she swung back down. "Doesn't he want to play?"

"Mm probably I'm sure he'll swing eventually" Killua said

"Hmmm...Gon, Gon let's play hide and seek now" Alluka announced to the boy.

"Huh, oh okay" Gon said happy to be given a option out of swinging. He hopped up from the ground and dusted off his clothes.

"Yay, Big bro you have to find us first okay! So count to um… a hundred!" Alluka said with a giggle.

"Okay easy" said Killua as he turns around, closing his eyes and begun counting. Which surprised Gon, after all the island boy didn't even know how to count to ten very well, he didn't even know how much a hundred even looked like.

"Come on Gon, big brother counts fast so we gotta hide quickly. Follow me" she said as she grabbed his hand and drags him off towards the forest.

Gon's eyes widen and he dug his heels into the ground "W-wait isn't dangerous in there?" Gon said.

Alluka tilts her head "Huh? It's not really dangerous as long as we stay close plus Mike can protect us!" She said happily, dragging the boy further in.

"Mike, who's Mike?" Gon asked as he followed the young alpha.

"He's our dog, he's really big and really strong and scares off all the bad guys." She said as she looked around for a good hiding spot.

"Ah I know here!" said Alluka

The young alpha brought them to a small cave, hidden behind some bushes. "We can hide here, Big brother won't find us in here." The two crawled inside and move the bushes around to make it more well hidden.

"Yeah it looks pretty hidden, I bet he'll spend a while looking for us."

"Yup hehe…" Alluka became quiet as a question stirred in her head "Gon do you like my brother?"

"Huh? Oh um...well…" The omega stuttered.

Alluka pouts "Its okay if you dont… Killua was the same way he wasn't sure he'd like you either, in fact he didn't want to me you either. Killua gave up looking for a friend after the last friend mama and papa brought here. But he decided to try anyways… I just wish you'd like Big brother too, he isn't bad although he suppose to be. But despite that he's the best big bro and I'm sure Gon will grow to want to be friends with big bro to because I know Gon is nice inside to like bi bro!"

Gon was a little dumbfounded at the young alpha's innocent logic, and the reveal that Killua hadn't wanted to meet him. Well Gon wished he didn't want to meet him, he didn't want to be here or for Killua to take him away from his family. He just wanted to go home.

The scent in the air grew sour of upset omega, Alluka felt bad "Did I make you sad, I'm sorry I didn't mean too" she said apologeticly.

"You didn't make me sad" Gon said softly "I just want to go home…"

"Then why dont you go home?" Alluka asks.

"Because I was told I had to stay here and I might not ever go home if…" Gon didn't continue.

Alluka was confused but she kind of understood "Im sorry Gon. If you dont want to like my brother its okay I'm sure if you want to go home Big brother would let you, you know. He wouldn't make you stay here. My big brother is the nicest person in the world so I know he would."

Gon blinked "Would he really?"

"Uh-huh, even though I know my big brother wants a friend but he wouldn't want to make a friend this way. But… Its sad, I wish you could stay. I want big brother to have a friend of his own."

"Huh… then why doesn't he just make one?" Gon asked.

"Because… we're not allowed to make friends. Papa says making friends is a waste of time. Because they wouldn't really be your real friend or we'd have to kill them. So Big brother has never had a friend before."

Gon didn't understand the logic but then again this family was really different from his own so maybe it wasn't too farfetched but it still sounded stupid. "I don't mind being your brothers friend…"

Alluka eyes brightened "Really then you'll stay?"

"Huh, I don't want to I still want to go back home…"

"But you said…"

"Can't I be his friend while I live home too? I can visit and we can send letters to each other-"

"No" The young alpha said simply "Mama and Papa wouldn't allow it. When you go you wouldn't be allowed to come back, but its okay you don't have to stay. It's still nice to know that Big bro still has a friend even if he doesn't see them. Beside I'm sure Gon would miss all his friends at home and they'd miss him too right?"

Gon frowns, he didn't really have any friends home. Actually there weren't many kids, actually there were only two just gon and Noko but Gon didn't really like Noko much. She was too much of a girl and too omega. She didn't like adventuring in the forest or camping or fishing. They were two different people but she was the only other child on the island. In a way he realized that he and Killua weren't all that different.

A sound of something ruffling in the leaves caught both of their attentions. "Ah its big brother lets be quiet now okay?" The younger child whispers.

The two lapsed into silence. Gon stiffened sniffed the cave, he didn't notice before but he could smell something. Something used used to live here recently "Alluka are you sure it's safe in here?"

"Shh or Big brother will here you" Alluka said softly in a scolding voice.

Gon pouted, but he didn't like the feel of this place. Something lived here recently, the scent was fresh as rain. And that something watched the two intruders from the shadows not liking the scent of them in its home.

Elsewhere, Killua was done counting and started the search for two. He didn't try to hard, he knew if he did he'd find them easily. Alluka wasn't very good at hiding that much he knew, not to mention he could smell Gon's scent very pungently in the air. Omega's stunk, not in a bad way but in a way that made them very easy to identify. Its why he noticed that his mother wore scent blockers when she went on mission, no longer having the usual sweet smell that he was used too when she didn't go out on missions. He took a few moments to wander around pretending to look for them before deciding to actually look for them.

"Alluka, Gon ready or not here I com-"

"Ahhhhhhhh big brother help!"

Killua froze, that sounded troublesome. The young alpha leapt immediately into action and started to search for the two. He ran towards the strong scent of Gon and eventually found a frightening sight. Gon and Alluka were cornered by a leopard fox that looked at them with hungry eyes. Gon was hovering over alluka shielding her from the predatory animal, his body covered in scratch marks, his clothes ripped apart. He was shivering with fear but even so he put Alluka's safety first before his own.

The leopard fox leapt at them, claws ready to slash at the boy once more. Gon waited for the impact of claws digging into his flesh but it never came. He opened his eyes and he saw that the beast was standing there with blank eyes before it fell over. Near its body was Killua whose hand was covered in blood, no wait his hands weren't like hands they were almost like… claws. But that wasn't the scariest part, his eyes looked different, almost deadly.

As quickly as he saw it was gone, replaced by worry. Killua ran up to the two and helped Gon and Alluka onto their feet "Are you guys okay?"

Alluka sniffled running up to Killua with tears in her eyes "It was so scary big brother" she clutched to his shirt and held her.

"Its alright now it's dead now." Killua said reassuringly.

Gon scowled "Why...Why did you kill it!"

Killua was shocked that the boy was asking him that question "It was going to kill you two why wou-"

"You could of done something else!" Gon shouted angrily, tears falling down his face.

"Wha- What the hell did you want me to do? Let it eat you, it's a wild predator its intent was to kill you I couldn't just talk to it and ask it to leave are you stupid or something!" Killua shouted back pissed at the boys foul temperament and mistreatment of him.

"It didn't mean to, it was just protecting itself home, we were the one who trespassed. You could've scared it away or-"

Killua had heard enough he stomped up to the boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt "Shut up idiot! I'm not going to waste time when killing it is simple. It was going to kill the both of you why don't you get that stick from up your butt and be grateful I didn't let it eat you. It's just a stupid animal, it would of turned around and attacked me too the moment it would of seen me. Its life ended the moment it tried to attack people simple as that."

Gon fist clenched "It wasn't a stupid animal it was another living being who are you to decide if it dies or not!"

"What! Are you really trying to argue with me over this?! What is your problem"

"My problem, my problem is you!" Gon said as he punched the boy in the jaw, and rather surprisingly hard that Killua released the boy and was sent flying.

"You and your stupid family, it's your fault i'm here, your fault i can't see my omae. Its because of you that i'm forced to stay here for a month in this strange house with all these strange rules! It's because everyone is thinking about how to make you happy that I have to hurt! I wish you didn't exist so I wouldn't have to be here! I hate you Killua!" Gon shouted before running off into the forest and disappearing.

Alluka didn't know what to say, everything happened so fast she couldn't really comprehend. But she could tell that her brother was hurting, not from Gon's punch but from what was said. She could feel Killua's sadness pouring out in his scent. Alluka ran over to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, gon didn't mean it" She said in a reassuring voice. "He's just upset…"

Killua bit his lip "Yeah your probably right…" but he knew it was true. It was his fault that gon was here and that gon wasn't happy. He couldn't help that fact until the month's end. Where he'd be allowed to decide to let Gon go home or stay. But Killua knew he had to let the boy go home. After all if he didn't Gon would just hate him forever… and something in him didn't want to boy to hate him and it also didn't want to let the boy go home either.

"Killua we should find Gon, he didn't run towards home." Said Alluka

Killua snapped out of his thoughts at that "Crap you're right… he might get hurt" after all there were many things that would eat the boy up. "Come on let's go find him" the boy said softly almost depressed. The two then held and hands and went in search for Gon.

Gon was running and he didn't know where his feet were taking him. The boy was upset but he wasn't upset by the attack or the death of that animal, no he felt bad for what he had said Killua. He didn't know why but he did. Perhaps he was just upset with the whole event altogether and was overly stressed. Maybe he should just take back what he said, it was going to far but in a sense it was also true. He didn't want to be here, he missed his omea, his aunt mito and grandma abe. He'd miss Kon and his island. Maybe he even miss Noko, the fisherman that stop by and tell him stories about their voyages at sea. He would be tossing away his home, everything for something else. How could he be okay with that. It was he was being abandoned here. And this place was so strange, it was so restricting almost like a fancy cage. Why had he been made to come here, what was so special about him that his Apah forced him here. He just didn't understand.

Moments turned into hours and Gon found himself utterly lost in the forest. It was getting dark but he didn't care he didn't want to go back. The forest although different felt familiar to him, almost like the one back home. Getting lost in it was like exploring to him and it felt relaxing. But despite that the boy was on edge, he was no longer crying his eyes no longer able to produce anymore water for it. But he was still unhappy. His feet were sore from walking aimlessly and his stomach was rumbling with hunger. His injuries from the attack earlier were also beginning to sting but luckily he wasn't bleeding.

The sky was getting dark too, around this time his aunt Mito or his Omae would be out searching for him to bring him back inside to eat dinner. But there would be no one to do that for him now.

Actually it was getting pretty scary out here, Gon wasn't familiar with these woods, so he didn't know the animals here. He could get hurt if he ventured into another animals territory. He thought to go back to the house but he realized, he didn't exactly know where he was or how to get back. The boy whimpered, he was lost and alone now. The boy started to wander around more to find his way back but only manage to get more lost in the maze of a forest. Time went by and the moon was finally out and the forest was completely shrouded in darkness. Suddenly something shuffled through the bushes, Gon heart started to pound in his chest. He shivered in fear and glanced around but he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Then it appeared, a giant creature the size of a house, with piercing eyes that could kill someone literally. Gon screamed and ran away and the thing chased after him. It was fast, cutting him off where ever he ran. The boy thought it would all be over so he played dead. The beast sniffed him before howling loudly into the night sky. Was it not alone would it share his body with other creatures like it. Was Gon going to die here?

"Mike did you find him?" Called a voice.

Gon eyes widen as he got up and looked around, he knew that voice "Killua! Killua help me" The boy cried.

"Gon?!" Killlua called back as he rushed over the boy, he found he boy shivering on the ground.

Upon seeing the other boy Gon rushed over to killua and clutched onto him. "It's going to eat me" The omega cried.

"Huh, what's going to eat you?"

"The beast right there" Gon said as he pointed to the large animal near them.

"Oh that's just Mike, our dog, he won't eat you… You're an invited guest after all. He only eats trespassers so you're safe."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah positive, come on we have to get you home dads mad at you. Me and alluka looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you. So we had to tell Mitsuba everything that happened so she told dad. You know you got her in trouble for running off right? You should apologize to her tomorrow…" The other boy scolded him.

"I'm sorry…" said gon.

"Why are you telling me you're sorry, it's Mitsuba you should apologize to."

"But I should apologize to you killua. I said mean things and I shouldn't have"

"They were your true feelings right, so why bother hiding it. Better that you told the truth."

"But they weren't true… not all of it anyways. I don't want you to stop existing and it isn't your fault. Alluka said you didn't even want to meet me at first… plus our parents want us to be together so I shouldn't have blamed you and I don't hate you either" The omega said with a sniffle.

Killua blinked but smiled "It's okay I didn't take it seriously… I knew you were upset." The boy lied, but he did feel better knowing Gon didn't hate him. Actually it was more like relief to know Gon didn't hate him.

"Come on let's go home, I'll try to explain to dad it wasn't your fault and maybe he'll be less angry with you."

Gon was a little hesitant, he was afraid to be out here but he was even more afraid of the older alpha's wrath. "O-okay."

Killua held out his hand and Gon took it and let the other boy lead him back the the Zoldyck house.

Albeit Killua's attempt to get the omega out of trouble, Gon still got punished. A spanking and sent to bed without a meal yet again. He had taken a trip to the infirmary first then tucked into bed. The boy had spent a while laying in bed wide awake. But then his door opened and some shuffled in.

"Gon?"

Gon sat up in his bed to see Killua and Alluka come in, Killua holding a tray of sandwhiches and cookies with glasses of juice.

"Why are you to here?"

"Alluka thought it would be a good idea to give you something to eat and keep you company a little." Said Killua .

"Nu-uh it was big brothers-"

"Shh Alluka we can't be to loud or we'll get kicked out." Said Killua trying to keep his good gesture of kindness a secret. But gon already put two and two together.

"Thank you Killua" he said softly with a smile.

Killua face flushed red "D-dont thank me its Alluka's idea. Anyway come on eat up before they find us in here." The other boy said as he came over with the tray of food.

They all snacked on the sandwiches and cookies in a sort of awkward but refreshing silence. Alluka was glancing between the two boys who weren't even looking at one another.

"Gon are you and Big brother okay now?" She blurts out.

"Mhm I apologized."

"Good" Said alluka "Because I can tell big brother likes Gon although he would never say it."

Killua face flushed red again "A-alluka what are you saying. Stop making things up and drink your juice"

Gon and Alluka giggled at the boys flustered expression. The trio finished eating and Alluka requested that Killua tell them a story. Which the boy spent a hour doing, entertaining both omega and little alpha. Time went by before Alluka fell asleep next to Gon.

"I should probably bring her back to her room and leave too." Said Killua as he yawned slightly.

Gon pouted, he didn't want to be alone right now "Do you have to go now…"

Killua perked up "Well…if you want me to stay a little while I can I don't mind."

Gon fidgeted, his brows scrunched up together "Um...well Killua?"

"Huh?"

"You know how you purred to me today, during breakfast. Can you do that til I go to sleep…"

"W-what?" Killua said dumbfounded.

"Well… my omea or aunt Mito used to do that when I couldn't sleep but you purr is different. I don't know why but it is. I can't really sleep so…"

"Um it's okay you don't need to explain." Killua said quickly slightly blushing.

Killua went under the covers and held Gon and began to purr like before. Gon cuddled closely and could feel himself relax until eventually he fell asleep. Killua didn't notice when the boy fell asleep, but instead kept purring enjoying the feeling of getting to hold the omega to much. He kept at it until he to fell asleep, but he didn't stop purring he purred in his sleep too.

It was a lovely image to have walked in on, Mitsuba softly closed the door and let the trio sleep and hurriedly went to inform Silva.

Silva, Kikyo and Illumi who was in the room at the time, all listened to Mitsuba's report, Silva was astonished at the change of the young omega's temperament towards Killua. Illumi and Kikyo were simply surprised that Killua was getting so close to the uppity and unruly omega at all.

"What could this possibly mean dear?" asked Kikyo. "Is this omega going to be the one he choosed?"

Silva thought for a while "I'm not sure, I noticed something in Killua when he met Gon and based on what Mitsuba says… hmm It's too early to tell. It could mean nothing, it depends on the month's end, we'll have our answer. But I have a feeling it will go well." Silva just might have chosen the right omega for his son.

Illumi simply couldn't believe it, that omega was what Killua wanted? He was nowhere near good enough, but he was young perhaps with some proper molding he would be more of Zoldyck standard and of standard to bare his brother good heirs.

"Oh hoho, this is simply exciting. I am now intrigued with this young omega perhaps I should take the time to get to know him" And to assess him more.

"Dont do anything to bothersome Kikyo" Silva warned.

"Bothersome? Me, of course not, you say the silliest of things dear." The woman said mischievously with a smirk. Silva was not fooled and glared at the woman.

"Ugh I'm leaving I cant stand it when the two of you get all sexual" Said Illumi as he got up from his seat "I'll be going out on a mission I'll be back in the morning.

"Do your best dear" Said Kikyo

"Kay" said the boy as he walked out the door. Thoughts running through his head as he formulated how he'd help Killua train the new omega better.

Kikyo got up too "I'll also be taking my leave I have some arrangements to make."

"Kikyo…" warned the patriarch.

"Its nothing bad, you worry over nothing dear. I'll see you later" She said as she quickly exited the room.

Silva sighed "Mitsuba.."

"Yes sir?"

"Keep a closer eye on the children, I have a feeling my wife and eldest son might tamper with them. And from now on report only to me in secret. Understood." Said the patriarch

"Yes sir understood.

"Good, dismissed." and the butler left leaving Silva alone to his thoughts. The older alpha muddled over his thoughts, but he was not sure yet what to think. He just hoped his assumptions proven true.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter. 5

Gon awoke the next morning to the feel of to warm bodies next to him. Killua was still purring next to him cuddling him closely. Alluka was sprawled in the bed snoring softly.

Gon tried to crawl out of bed but the killua had a tight hold over him growling every time the boy tried to jerk away from him. Gon grumbled and started to slap killua awake.

"Killua wake up I have to go to the bathroom" the boy said with a pout.

Killua mumbled something in his sleep before reluctantly releasing the omega and turning on his side.  
Gon didn't understand why the zoldycks slept so much. The sun was out, shining and birds were chirping their morning song.

Gon crawled out of the bed and went into the bathroom to do his business then took a refreshing bath. When he got out he went over to the wardrobe that held his clothes. When he opened it he found none of the clothes he brought with him inside, but rather weird dress like clothes. The boy's eyebrows knitted together, what happened to his clothes?

Suddenly the door to the room bursts open "rise and shine little ones" kikyo's sing songed loudly, rousing both Killua and Alluka out of bed.

"Up!" peeped kalluto who was in her arms.

"Mama it's too early why are you waking me up" Killua growled rubbing his eyes.

"Because I have a lovely day planned for us all and you all need to get dressed for our outing today" The older omega said with glee. "We'll go and have breakfast at a restaurant then we'll go shopping~"

"What happened to my clothes?" Asked Gon.

"Oh those things, I threw them away. I will not have you walking in public or this household in such unseemly things. You will look like a respectable omega here. So I took the liberty of buying you nice Kimonos and dresses." She explained simply as she placed Kalluto on the ground to explore.

Gon frowns, he didn't want to wear these things but he knew he would not be giving a choice in the matter. "I don't know how to put these on" he grumbled

"No worries I'll show you, and while I'm doing so Killua go find some good clothes for both you and Alluka to wear. Now get to it and wait for us by the gate." She orders, grabbing both alluka and Killua by their shirts and escorting them out of the room.

The door slams shut and Killua and Alluka are locked out. Killua frowns "Jeez, why does she has to be so over the top about everything."

"We should probably get dressed or she'll be cross with us big brother" Alluka says worryingly.

"Yeah, yeah come on let's go find you some clothes."

Time went by and both alpha's were fully dressed. Alluka in a nice pink dress with white flowers printed on and Killua in a pair of blue jeans and a turtleneck, followed by a black hooded sweater. Now the two were waiting by the Gates for their mother to arrive with Gon and Kalluto.

"Jeez what's taking her so long" Killua groaned

"I'm sure she'll be out soon" Alluka reassured, although she wish Kikyo would be faster, after all she was starving.

"Did we keep you long" Kikyo sing songed

Killua and Alluka looked up, and Killua was rather surprised and awed when he saw Gon follow behind the Matriarch in a green and red Kimono. His hair done up in style to accompany the hair ornament placed in. Killua blushed, Gon looked cute but at the same time he felt like it didn't fit the boy. It seemed to...omegan for him.

"Gon looks really pretty!" said Alluka "Big brother doesn't Gon look pretty?"

"Uh...it's okay"

"Huh, big brother your face is red." Alluka teased and Killua turned and ignored her, whilst avoiding looking at Gon.

Gon hated the restrictiveness of this kimono and how hard it was to walk in the sandles. She even messed with his hair and he didn't like it.

"Now, now Gon stop making such a face. You'll get wrinkles by the time you're twelve and lose your pretty looks. And please try to walk properly, if you fall and ruin your kimono we'll have to change you again. " The older omega scolded the child.

Gon frown only deepened as he found himself annoyed with the woman's constant nagging. He glared at Killua, sending a silent message 'how do you deal with this'. Killua took that as a que to save the boy from his mother.

"I'm hungry when are we going to eat" he said loudly drawing the older omega's attention.

"Oh my little death angel, will be eating at Paldokia's finest restaurant, The Eden Garden." Kikyo said with glee.

"Oh is that the place we ate last time with the frog legs" Alluka asked as she made a disgusted face as she said 'frog legs'

"Yes that one, I reserved ourselves a private booth there so we won't be bothered by the noise of pests."

"Aw, but I like it when…" Kikyo gave the young child a look "Nevermind… Gon, have you ever been there before?" Alluka asked him.

"No, I've never even been to restaurant before. My island doesn't have much, not a lot of people or children, just fisherman and sailors that stop by often. Unless my family bar counts as a restaurant." The young omega said

Kikyo sneered at that "Oh heavens no, Gon we will be going to a fine eating establishment, not a pigsty. There will be no loud and rambunctious sailors or fishermen, but people of higher society. I do hope you have appropriate eating manners." Kikyo huffed slightly wondering if she'll regret taking the uncivilized boy out to town with her and her family.

"Ugh does it matter, can't we go now I'm starving" Killua barked.

Kikyo raised a brow, oh yes she remembered she had two uncivilized sons so would it really be any different?

The five were driven to the restaurant in a black sedan by one of the butlers. Gon had to say he was impressed by the scale and fanciness of the outer appearance of the restaurant. There was nothing like it back on whale island. But it also had the child nervous and intimidated. This was surely a place where fancy rich people came to eat, and he was just a farm boy. Yeah both his parents were hunters, and being a hunter usually meant money. But his omega parent didn't have a taste for taking him to places like this. What if he made a mistake, what if he embarrassed the older omega or upset her, would he get punished for it? So many thoughts raced through his head that he started releasing distress pheromones.

Killua noticed that the other boy hadn't been following behind them as well as his distressed pheromones. Killua took Gon's hand, Gon was snapped out of his thoughts then. "Huh, Killua are you okay?"

Killua frowned "I should be the one asking you idiot you're the one who seems uncomfortable."

Gon blinked, how did the other boy know? "I'm fine" Gon said smiling, but the smell of distress did not leave him. "You don't have to worry about me"

"If you're nervous it's okay you know, the place is a bit much honestly. Just be your regular self who cares about other people" Killua said

Gon nodded although he doubt he could do whatever he'd like. He was sure Killua's parents would make him regret it. "Thanks Killua I feel better now." he lied, but with the amount of enthusiasm he put into faking it, Killua seemed to believe him.

"Well then let's go get food, I bet I can eat more than you" Killua challenged with a hint of a smug smirk on his lips.

Gon smirked "You're on!" The two hurried inside, or more like Gon tried to hurry as much as the restrictive kimono would allow.

The Zoldycks and Gon were all seated around a private booth next to a window with a great view of the city. Their food were already ordered and served to them, and honestly it was such a wonderfully big banquet of cuisines, some Gon has never eaten before either. The food was delicious too, it taste almost better than his aunt Mito's cooking, although small in portion. The only complaint the boy had was the seating. Kikyo explained that most places in Padokea were heavily Traditional in the sense of dynamics were concerned. Meaning a lot of the restaurants had traditional seating arrangements, Alphas and betas in chairs around the table, omegas on pillows with low tables. It didn't matter what the omega's age or place was in the family either. So it wasn't social weird that Kikyo, Kalluto and Gon had pillows and only Alluka and Killua were allowed chairs. Although Kalluto being a toddler sat in a weird omega pillow high chair.

Gon honestly didn't like the seatings, but he knew he would have to get use to it for a month before he would go home. When the group had finished their meal, Killua being victorious against Gon in their eating competition. Kikyo paid for the meal and escorted the children into town where they'd begin their shopping ventures.

The older omega stopped in font of a clothing shop for omegas with a gasp. "Oh my, we should start here. I am sure there will be plenty of lovely outfits for you Gon"

Gon took one look at the store and already wanted to run away. But he let the older omega shuffle him in. Gon didn't even get a chance to look around as the older omega sat all the children down on a bench as she let a sales woman show her around and pick out clothes for the younger omega.

"Is there no way to escape this" Gon said to Killua as he tried his best to deal with holding a very wiggly Kalluto.

"Nope" came the alpha boy's reply "If it makes you feel better chances are she's going to do the same for Kalluto too."

Gon frowned by patted the younger child's black hair "Poor Kalluto you are too young to suffer this way"

"Cute dress" came the child's reply as he gave gon a big bright smile.

"Ah so Kalluto is the enemy here too" Gon said to Killua

"Yup, Kalluto loves dressing up with mother. Although I'm sure you can tell her you don't like any of the dresses and she'll be fine with it. Upset by it yeah, but she'll just let it go."

"But she's making me wear the Kimono and she threw out all my clothes and then-"

"Well did you tell her you didn't want to wear it?" Killua said "She might of assumed you were okay with it or more or less accepting to more clothes made for your dynamic. I mean all the others did and they obliged dressing up with mother. It's not really normal for omega's to not want to dress up in this stuff honestly. Although I'll admit throwing out your clothes was a bit much, but mother is very over the top."

Gon frowned, he had not actually. He simply went with it out of fear of getting punished. And with the idea of being punished rising back up in his head he feels afraid to say no "But won't I get in trouble if I don't?"

"Psh, No. That would be a stupid reason."

Gon thought it over some more, was Killua right could he end this madness right now? Well he could try and just hope for the best. If it turned bad then he could always make Killua make it up to him for letting him do this.

As if cued to do so, Kikyo had returned with the sales woman behind her holding a ton of clothing in her arms. The poor woman looked like she was struggling with the load of clothes too. "I've finished picking out wonderful outfits for you Gon, now you just have to try them on and we'll see which one looks best and then we'll add them to your wardrobe-"

"Um I'm sorry for saying this but I don't like these clothes and I really don't want to wear them can we please find a better place" Gon said in one go.

Kikyo was taken aback "Oh? Hmm.. well I guess. Although I do think you would look wonderfully in these clothes too and you should give them a try" the woman tried to persuade. It was very weird to her how the omega boy did not have a interest in these clothes, after all these were all the latest fashions, both popular and expansive. What omega wouldn't want them?

Gon bit his lip "Um sorry but no, these all look...too bright and frilly I just don't like them. They aren't my type of clothes… I like the clothes that my omea and aunt mito would buy me, they were comfortable."

Kikyo blanched, those clothes were so… beta looking. Practical although they may be, they were just country not to mention repetitive. Black tank top, green shorts, green long pants, sweatpants, jacket and boots. How boring and colorless. "But Gon don't you want to look prettier for my son?"

"I honestly couldn't care less what he wore" answered Killua before Gon could even answer. "Besides he doesn't look great in your sense of fashion. Looks more like putting a rat in a tutu."

Although Gon knew Killua was trying to help him he couldn't help but take offense to that rat in a tutu comment. He did not look like a rat in a tutu. Not to mention he was pretty sure the alpha had blushed and looked flustered when he saw Gon in the kimono.

"Hm is that so?" Although Kikyo did not agree fully, after all the boy looked stunning in the kimono. "Well okay I guess, I'll just find some clothes for my precious Kalluto" The woman said as she took the baby from Gon and went looking around once more, albeit to the sales woman's dismay.

Killua turned to Gon "See that wasn't so hard was it"

"Yeah it wasn't" Gon said although a scowl was on his face.

"Huh, whats wrong I thought you be happier?"

"I was until you said I looked like a rat in a tutu." The omega boy said, his face pouting and puffed out. "Well if i'm a rat in a tutu Killua looks like a fat cat in swim suit" he said sticking out his tongue.

"Wha, I do not you take that back"

"Make me kitty!"

Oh and Killua would, as both soon found themself wrestling in the store knocking many displays and clothing lines over. To the horror of Kikyo as she saw Gon's Kimono become dirty and his hair come out of place. As well as the saleswoman who would have to put everything back in order. When the two were finally pulled apart, they were all kicked out of the store. Although they weren't banned since Kikyo threatened she would buy the place and make the woman regret making the decision. They then all went home as Kikyo was embarrassed and did not want to walk around with Gon looking like a mangy stray dog. Both Killua and Gon were punished then for their fight, but Gon didn't mind because at the end of the day he did get new clothes to replace his old ones. Clothing that weren't horribly omegan and more to his style although a little brighter in color and more fashionable. Pretty much to sum up the day, it was good. Except for the fact that now both potential betrothals were upset with each other and refuse to talk to one another and it was worrisome to Alluka.


End file.
